Services related to computing and the telecommunication industry may be offered over a network of devices to route the service from one destination to another. The network of devices may encompass multiple networks. Service performance is commonly reviewed for quality service assurance and service fulfillment purposes. Service performance analysis may commonly use information of about the network by accessing elements of the network. Network element configuration information may be discovered by network management system requests. For example, a network element may receive a network management system request and reply with status of the network ports on the network element. The information received from each of the network elements may be collected into an inventory database. The inventory database may be used to form links and traffic flows among the network elements. The links and traffic flows may be correlated to provide services over the network.